bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Akira Taylor
|image = | storyline = | race = Tennō~(Human) | birthday = | age =21 | gender = Male | height = 5'9 | weight = 150 | blood type = | affiliation = N.E.S.T Hivemind | occupation = Government Solider | previous occupation = Child Solider | team = The Alpha | previous team = | partner = | base of operations = | relatives = Jason Taylor ~Brother Gabriel Taylor ~Brother Jess Taylor ~Sister | education = | signature weapon = Tennō - Hakaze | signature skill = | vollständig = | shikai = | bankai = | resurrección = | amejinken = | doll = | osushintai = | genmu = | mikomai = | tōtōsai = | series debut = | story debut = }} Akira Taylor (,) Appearance Personality History Powers & Abilities Dual and Immense Spiritual Pressure: Due to the uniqueness of his birth, Akira's spiritual pressure is of legendary standards in terms of a power. He possess two diffeerent spiritual pressures, which both take a different color. His first spiritual power comes a dark amber color, very similar to the burning sands of the desert. When released, the power is overwhelming, like a raging sandstorm of amber energy that completely sweeps over the landscape. His second spiritual pressure when released, takes a white color. When releases it effect that creates constriction around objects, individuals, and even buildings nearby, causing them to compress as if they were being wrapped by tightening metal chains. This pressure alone can splinter and break the bones of Captain-class combatants, leaving little chance for anyone weaker to survive if they are close enough to feel the full effect. The Alpha stated that the two pressure, in addation he stated that the two pressures tend to often clash when they are released. Enhanced Endurance: Akira has demonstrated an incredible amount of stamina, being able to take Gabriel's focus palm and keep fighting as if it didn't affect him. Even after taking Gabriel's Drafting Palm, a move that Sano states can defeat a arrancar or an expert level opponent, he was able to stand up and keep his calm disposition which. Zanjutsu Master: Akira's swordsmanship in his team is among the best, although it isn't the most organized or prettiest of styles it can definitely be a powerful force on the battlefield. Akira's Zanjutsu generally focuses on the ability to take on multiple enemies at once, a 360 degree field of defense and offense at close range, and sheer ferocity in speed. Akira's style is wild to say the least. He can repeatedly slash around his body to counter at any incoming attacks that may be coming from any angle. Akira can actually slash so quickly around his body it wouldn't even seem like he is moving, another testament for his great speed. Using a mix of instinct, extrasensory perception, speed, and overall wit, Akira's has a great sense of how to attack as well as where he is being attack from. Also with his keen eyes he easily go from attacking one individual to the next in a single line of slashes and attacks, making attacking him in numbers a rather bad idea or strategy to follow. Hakuda Master: Akiras Hakuda is actually rather incredible despite his mastery of the sword. He is one of the few beings, whether it is a Shinigami or an Arrancar, that has the ability to perfectly balance their Hakuda and Zanjutsu abilities, his Zanjutsu being a little more proficient than his Hakuda. Akira's Hakuda is mainly used first before the use of his Zanjutsu, generally because he prefers to rip his opponents apart with his bare hands rather than the use of a steel sword. Tennō Hakaze Tennō - Hakaze (天皇-葉風, Divine Emperor - Breeze Rustling Through the Leaves) * Exalted Blade (): * Decoy (): ** Teleport (): *'Genesis Light' (起こり明かり, Okori Akari): Is the first ability his fullbring, unlike his bothers use he is able to activate and deactivate its effect. It produces a white light around his body, upon coming in contact with an object. The the light amplifes the life energy of whatever he touches, thus healing the object. However, stated that prolonged exposure to the light would result in the "overloading of the life energy", resulting in death or to a lesser extent burns. Like his bother, he has shown the ability to heal himself with the light, unlike him though the same rules doesn't apply to him. **'Javelin' (槍, Yari): Akira gathers the light around his hands, he then thrust his hands forward. This releases the light in a concentrated blast foward. He is able to curve the blast to this different opponents, as well as split the blast into multiple smaller ones. **'Rage Strike' (激怒殴打, Gekido Oudo): Akira gathers the light around his hands, he then quickly and violently being attacking his opponent. Upon contact with the opponent on the light coating his hands will burn the opponent leaving burn marks of his hands *'Coronation of Kings' (戴冠式王者, Taikanshiki Ouja): 'is more of an ability to help others then be used alone. To use he gathers the light around his hands, moments later the light forms into rings. The by placing his hand(s) on a living begin. He is able to imprint three different symbols on them, each having a different effect . Which can be activated by him on the being it is placed on. **'Providence (摂理, Setsuri): Upon being placed, It takes the form of a small cross surrounded by six diamond shaped patterns. To activate the being runs their hand across it, which causes it to glow. Moments later the six diamonds then solidify around the being. Upon being attack, the being is able to destroy one of the diamonds to prevent damage, once done the cross begin to glow. When all six diamonds are destroyed, the cross solidifies into a great sword. Which is able to release six powerful strikes before fading away. **'Punishment' (罰, Bachi): Upon being placed, it takes the form of a crown of thorns around the beings arm. To activate it, Jason releases a small amount of his spiritual pressure. This causes the thorns to expand from the body into long whips. The use is then able to use able to use the whips to bind the opponent. When wrapping or touching an opponent, the whips will release its thorns into the opponents body. The thorns then begins to release a poison into the opponent's body, the longer the thorns are in, the more poison in introduced into the body. However, the longer this ability is activate the more the thorns inject poison into the users body. **'Revelation' (天啓, Tenkei): Upon being placed, It takes the form of a halo around the persons head. *'Black Blade' (黒剣, Kuroken): is one of the abilities Akira has displayed after obtaining his arm. It is know as an invincible sword which has the ability to cut down its target without fail once it was drawn from its scabbard. Its true ability is to make limbs and a sword possibly bigger than a skyscraper out of energy. In addiation he has shown the ability to make his arms or fingers into swords. *'Golden Cauldron' (黄金色大鍋, Koganeiro Oonabe): is the fourth ability of Akira's God's Arm, its abilities are unknown. He states that the use of it is restricted unless he has no their choice. Quotes Trivia